


clause 10

by thistidalwave



Series: Terms and Conditions [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Group:</b> ♥♥♥<br/><b>Members:</b> Ian Chaloner, Aimee Phillips, Nick Grimshaw</p><p>Nick 06:06<br/>Count me out for lunch today, Harry’s in town</p><p>Aimee 07:44<br/>Ooooer. Hot date? </p><p>Nick 07:56<br/>Do shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clause 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loverave (snitchpuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchpuff/gifts).



Harry 04:32  
Just landed in London. You free for lunch? xx

Nick 06:04  
For you, Haz, of course. When and where? x

-

 **Group:** ♥♥♥  
 **Members:** Ian Chaloner, Aimee Phillips, Nick Grimshaw

Nick 06:06  
Count me out for lunch today, Harry’s in town

Aimee 07:44  
Ooooer. Hot date? 

Nick 07:56  
Do shut up. 

-

Nick 12:33  
Are you sure you gave me the right address? Bit fancy for lunch, innit?

Harry 12:34  
Sorry I’m late, traffic!! Def right address. Want to talk to you.

Nick 12:34  
The kind of talk that requires a fancy restaurant? I’m a bit scared, Styles

Harry 12:37  
Me too

-

 **Group:** ♥♥♥  
 **Members:** Ian Chaloner, Aimee Phillips, Nick Grimshaw

Ian 16:22  
How did lunch go? 

Aimee 16:26  
And why aren’t you answering your phone???

-

Aimee 11:02  
Meet me for lunch when you get off work?

Ian 11:05  
Sure, babe. 

Aimee 11:07  
Has Nick been acting strange at the office?

Ian 11:07  
Yes, has for few days, and he won’t talk to me about it.

Aimee 11:08  
He won’t talk to me either 

-

 **To:** Aimee Phillips, Ian Chaloner  
 **From:** Nicholas Grimshaw  
 **Subject:** Clause 10

so some recent (like, a week ago, whatever) events have got me thinking. firstly i should apologise for acting weird lately. secondly i’d apologise for this email, but the contract didn’t say HOW i have to talk to you, so HAHA I WIN.

i think i’m a little in love with both of you. let’s get that out of the way first. 

thing is, harry wants to be in a real relationship with me. he took me to a fancy restaurant and told me he wants to really try to make this work. i believe him (at least, i do now. it was a bit too good to be true at first, you know? fucking pop star tells you he’s in love with you, you don’t tend to think that’s real.) 

you both know i want to be with harry. you’re probably jumping up and down you’re so happy you don’t have to listen to me whine about him anymore. but i like what the three of us have, and i don’t want to give it up. i’m selfish like that, idk. you should probably tell me to fuck off and go be happy.

dunno how i’d be happy without you though

 

 **To:** Ian Chaloner, Nicholas Grimshaw  
 **From:** Aimee Phillips  
 **Subject:** re: Clause 10

Well this is a bag of monkeys!!! congrats are in order, i think. i love you, too, dickbag, and ian says he does too. three people in love with you!! it’s like you’re hot or something. god knows we keep you around for that dick of yours. (ian would like to add that he likes your fingers, as well. damn right. they are nice fingers.) 

far as I can see, we need to amend the arrangement. perhaps you and harry can have a relationship of the same nature as ian and i? you could continue to have ~~encounters~~ with us while actually dating harry, if he’s okay with that. consider this my express written consent for you to share the nature of our relationship with one Harry Edward Styles and no one else. ian says it doesn’t count if i type it for him, so he’ll send his along himself. 

stop being a mopey bastard and come over, grimmy, okay??? we’ve a stack of films just waiting for you to fall asleep in front of!! xxx

 

 **To:** Aimee Phillips, Nicholas Grimshaw  
 **From:** Ian Chaloner  
 **Subject:** re: Clause 10

I give my fully informed consent for you, Nick Grimshaw, to share the details of the arrangement between yourself, Aimee Phillips, and I with Harry Styles of One Direction fame. 

And let it be known that I did NOT say that I wanted to add that I like your fingers, I just said they were more versatile than your dick, so REALLY.

Glad you and Harry sorted your shit out, though. Let us know how it goes, yeah? And btw I checked his tour schedule and I know he’s not in the country right now, so don’t try to beg off coming over. 

Love you xx

-

Nick 17:32  
Would you be free to skype anytime soon? 

Harry 17:44  
Give me two hours?

Nick 17:44  
You got it

Nick 17:46  
Btw I love you

Harry 17:47  
I love you too :) :) :) xxx

-

Nick 05:45  
Can you please call me??

Nick 06:23  
Harry, please

Nick 07:02  
We can work something out. Anything you want

Nick 08:28  
Please don’t shut me out, we have to talk about this

-

 **Group:** ♥♥♥  
 **Members:** Ian Chaloner, Aimee Phillips, Nick Grimshaw

Nick 10:34  
I’ve fucked it all up. He ended the call pretty fast last night and now he’s not responding to my texts.

Nick 10:35  
He probably thinks I’m fucking weird and not worth his time

Nick 10:35  
I’m going to blame you two!!! Why did you make me tell him??

Ian 10:37  
We didn’t MAKE you. And if he thinks you’re weird, he can fuck off, pop star or no.

Aimee 10:42  
I’m guessing he didn’t tell you how he felt about it??

Nick 10:42  
No :( 

Aimee 10:44  
Well maybe that’s what you need to get him to tell you? Let him cool off first tho

Nick 10:45  
:(

Aimee 10:45  
It’ll be ok sweetheart

Ian 10:45  
♥

-

 **nick grimshaw** @grimmers  
Dropped takeaway on the dog…… she’s sulking in a corner. No one in the world to love me now 

-

Harry 19:19  
Is Pig okay??

Nick 19:22  
Do you love my dog more than me????

Nick 19:22  
Pig is fine

Nick 19:24  
Are YOU okay?

Harry 19:27  
I’m fine

Nick 19:28  
Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? 

Harry 19:33  
I guess I just don’t want to share you

Nick 19:35  
Well you could’ve said, you numpty. I can just tell Aimee and Ian it’s off

Harry 19:35  
No!

Harry 19:35  
I don’t want you to do that

Nick 19:37  
???? Then what do you want

Harry 19:54  
I don’t want to feel left out

Nick 19:55  
It’s not like I love you less because I love them too

Nick 20:01  
Pick up your phone, idiot

-

 **Group:** ♥♥♥  
 **Members:** Ian Chaloner, Aimee Phillips, Nick Grimshaw

Nick 22:12  
I’ve had a chat with Harry and I have a question

Nick 22:12  
Stay with me here, ok

Nick 22:13  
What if Harry joined us?

Ian 22:15  
Like… as part of the arrangement? 

Nick 22:15  
Yeah

Ian 22:16  
As in for sex?

Nick 22:16  
YEAH, Ian, ffs

Aimee 22:18  
Harry is hot.

Ian 22:19  
Idk

Ian 22:20  
Is he bringing the rest of his band?

Aimee 22:20  
Valid q

Nick 22:20  
You’re both fucking awful

Aimee 22:21  
Srsly tho, I think we could try it? Ian?

Ian 22:24  
Always wanted to shag a pop star

Ian 22:24  
Not actually. And I don’t get to brag so what’s the point, really. But yeah, why not.

Nick 22:24  
:D

Ian 22:25  
I’ll write up a new contract.

Aimee 22:25  
You’re a loser.

-

 **Group:** ♥♥♥  
 **Members:** Ian Chaloner, Aimee Phillips, Nick Grimshaw, Harry Styles

[ **group name changed to:** ♥♥♥♥]

Ian 18:04  
Hi Harry :)

Harry 18:04  
Hiiiiiiiiiiii :) xxx

Nick 18:05  
!! i assume this means we’ve decided the trial went well

Aimee 18:05  
Look around the bed, Grimshaw. What do you think? 

Nick 18:06  
Everyone looks VERY pleased.

Ian 18:07  
And very hungry. Can we make Harry get us food?

Harry 18:07  
Sure!!!! What do you want?

Nick 18:07  
STOP MOVING HARRY

Harry 18:07  
:(


End file.
